


your father's disease

by NewBeginnings



Category: Medea - Euripides, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Ретеллинг трагедии Еврипида "Медея".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your father's disease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782887) by [spikeface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeface/pseuds/spikeface). 



_И вас сгубил недуг отцовский, дети!_

**Пролог: Медсестра**

Чапел обходила койки, задерживаясь у каждой ровно настолько, чтобы убедиться, что пациенты еще живы. Стук собственных каблуков и писк от биокроватей доносился словно со стороны. 

Прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как ухмыляющийся охранник Кирка доставил результаты теста в медотсек и передал сообщение о том, что Джоанна не присоединиться к Маккою за обедом, как обещала. Чапел помнила, как привычно нахмурился Маккой, когда понял, что никто из медперсонала не запрашивал тест, в ее памяти остался тот опустошенный взгляд. Он тут же заперся в своем офисе, откуда с тех пор не раздалось ни звука. 

Чапел уже давно научилась ходить на каблуках по медотсеку, но сейчас неестественная тишина буквально сбивала с ног.

Хотелось бы ей, чтобы у Маккоя никогда не возникало желания завести ребенка… или он был бы умственно отсталым, бесплодным или не таким привлекательным — что угодно, лишь на него никогда не клюнули такие как Джослин или Джеймс. Хоть что-то из этого — и Чапел не оглядывалась бы сейчас каждую минуту, напрасно ожидая услышать хоть единый звук из офиса босса. 

В медостеке лежало всего несколько человек, все без сознания после укола гипошприца. Чапел убедилась, что никто не рискует покинуть мир живых в ближайшем будущем, и направилась к Маккою.

В ответ на просьбу войти она услышала тихое бормотание. Маккой сосредоточенно разглядывал голограмму с фотографией дочери на своем столе.

Чапел и раньше видела его подавленным. Когда он приковылял после первого раза с Кирком, искусанный, измотанный, несущий за собой шлейф принужденных оргазмов. Когда ему раз за разом приходилось игнорировать свои клятвы, чтобы убивать и мучить ради Кирка и его золотого корабля. В ту ночь, когда она нашла его совершенно пьяным и выслушала сбивчивый рассказ об убитом отце.

Каждый раз Маккой выглядел старше своих лет: морщины разрезали мягкую кожу, а лицо застывало в отвращении. Теперь же на нем не читалось ни единой эмоции, и выдавала Маккоя только крепко сжимавшая гипошприц дрожащая рука. 

Чапел промолчала. Маккой ненавидел жалость, особенно к себе.

— Ребенок здоров, — хриплым, как будто он долго кричал, голосом проговорил Маккой. — Вроде мальчик, но еще слишком рано… — у него сорвался голос, и он не смог договорить. Когда на лице заиграло знакомое выражение гнева, он продолжил с большей легкостью: — Ты должна была присматривать за ней.

— Я знаю, — чувство вины, которое нужно было навеки оставить в академии, теперь грызло ее. Откуда она могла знать, что так случится? Даже Макой не насторожился, когда Кирк добился назначения Джоанны на Энтерпрайз. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Кирк уже давно спал с Маккоем и ревностно оберегал то, что принадлежало ему. 

Возможно, ей следовало обо всем догадаться, когда она впервые увидела Джоанну — неловкую, неуверенную, но с каким-то совершенно особенным очарованием. Она могла представить, что может случиться, когда увидела, как Маккой буквально не спускал с дочери глаз на корабле. Он считался человеком замкнутым, щедро раздавал только жалобы и медицинские заключения, но ради Джоанны всегда улыбался. Чапел довольно часто приводила Маккоя в порядок к утру, чтобы понять: он редко отказывал Кирку в чем-либо, — но каждый знал, что Джоанна была его дочерью и принадлежала только ему.

Но только не Кирк.

Когда же она перестанет приходить в ярость от того, как глубоко способны пасть лучшие из Звездного флота?

— Я прошу прощения.

Чапел подождала, но Маккой так и не ответил.

— Вам стоит отдохнуть. До конференции с Пайком осталось совсем мало времени. 

Маккой пожал плечами и после долгой паузы произнес:

— Я не должен был улетать с Земли.

Раньше ли или позже, но со временем каждый понял это. Чапел отчетливо помнила момент собственного прозрения: она наблюдала за тем, как Спок агонизировал человека, и кровь застыла у нее в жилах. Было даже странно, что Маккой не сожалел о своем решении так долго…

Но, возможно, не стоило удивляться. Под неистовым гневом Маккоя скрывалась непостижимая вера в то, что у его страданий был предел. Ей всегда казалось, что у Кирка все же присутствовал здравый смысл и он видел эту черту в Маккое, но, видимо, это было не так. 

Наблюдая за тем, как Маккой пялится на изображение своей дочери и сжимает гипошприц, Чапел подумала: скоро Кирк узнает.

Дверь за собой она закрыла дрожащими руками и, уходя, задумалась над тем, какой начальник медицинской службы получится из доктора М’Бенга.

* * *

**Эпизодий: Король**

Кирк давно знал Боунса, но трахать его начал после получения должности капитана. У Боунса были свои привычки: он издавал похожий на ворчание звук, перед тем как кончить, брился, прежде чем почистить зубы, и бесился, когда в ежедневном порядке что-то менялось. 

Когда Джим ввалился в медотсек, Бонус стоял спиной к двери, напрягшись, и выглядел так, словно был готов вот-вот разразиться гневной бурей. 

— Из тебя получится горячий дед.

Боунс дернулся, его глаза комично распахнулись от удивления, прежде чем он сощурился. Кирк облизал губы.

— _Ты_ , — Джоанна никогда прежде не выглядела настолько взбешенной, когда он приходил к ней. Прекрасная и разъяренная — ей словно было предначертано стать женщиной капитана. В Боунсе же всегда проглядывало что-то инородное, совсем нетипичное для офицера Звездного флота, что-то, чем никогда не обладала Джоанна. — Как ты смеешь.

Кирк погрозил пальцем:

— Умерь нрав.

— У тебя даже не хватило смелости самому сказать мне, ты, жалкий ублюдок.

— Я говорю тебе сейчас, — он подождал, пока жизнь не начала зарождаться в Джоанне. Ребенка Боунс не смог бы отвергнуть, поэтому теперь, когда он не мог ничего изменить, Джим разрешил ему показать весь свой нрав. 

— Что случилось? Моя задница тебя уже не устраивает, нужно что-то посвежее?

— Не драматизируй.

— Она же еще ребенок.

— Она достаточно взрослая, — отозвался Кирк. Ему всегда нравился живой дух Боунса, но пора было уже понять, что истерики ни к чему не приводили. — И она на моем корабле, так что я могу делать, что хочу, без оглядки на мнение _подчиненных_. А теперь сядь и заткнись.

Боунс грохнулся в кресло так, будто его туда швырнули, и Кирк не удержался от смешка. Выглядел Боунс… воинственно.

— Ты, ты… у меня даже слов нет, чтобы сказать, _что_ ты такое. Думаешь, это смешно? 

— Я думаю, что это даже уморительно.

Он вертел всем миром, и чем скорее Боунс поймет это, тем быстрее они станут настоящей небольшой чокнутой семьей, которая однажды завоюет Вселенную. Их сыну достанутся его, Кирка, лидерские качества и угрюмый вид Боунса. 

Правда, он все еще не решил, чего хотел больше: голубые глаза или карие.

Он очертил пальцем острую скулу Боунса, провел им ниже, к полной губе, и сказал:

— А еще я думаю, что ты ничего не можешь сделать, так что лучше успокойся, иначе в следующий раз, когда мы с Джоанной решим завести ребенка, ты будешь зрителем в первом ряду.

Губы Боунса дрожали, словно он выплевывал ругательства. Кирк всегда мог читать его как падд. 

Дав ему несколько секунд прийти в себя, Кирк вдавил Боунса в кресло и отвесил пощечину, когда тот попытался вырваться. 

— Сиди спокойно.

Боунс замер, опуская взгляд и раздувая ноздри. Черты его лица казались очень нежными, просто идеальными, они перешли к его дочери, а теперь перейдут и к сыну Кирка — он не сомневался. На таком расстоянии Кирк видел, что кожа вокруг глаз Боунса покраснела и словно опухла. Он вздохнул: Боунс всегда был излишне мелодраматичным. 

— Все будет хорошо, — Боунс не ответил, и Кирк мягко дотронулся ладонями до его лица. — Посмотри на меня. 

Боунс стиснул зубы:

— Прекрати.

На этот раз Кирк приказал жестче:

— Посмотри на меня.

Боунс наконец поднял на него взгляд, и Кирк мысленно дал себе пинка. Он знал, что Боунс рассердится, Боунс всегда злился, даже если его ярость влекла за собой наказания, даже если причины для нее и вовсе не существовало. 

Сама мысль о том, как лицо Боунса изменится от ярости, приносила невероятное удовольствие. И способность вызывать эту ярость казалась самым важным и привлекательным, что осталось в Джоанне — кроме ребенка. 

Однако Кирк совсем забыл о том, что за тем прочным, каменным фасадом, который он так любил уничтожать, Боунса раздирало беспокойство. Имперским офицерам не было знакомо это чувство, которое так влекло Кирка с первого дня. Сними с них кожу, и все затопит кровью, жестокостью и пороком, но только не в случае с Боунсом — он был куда мягче остальных. Кирк редко видел эту его сторону: лишь когда доводил Боунса до крайнего изнеможения, когда сам истекал кровью на пороге медотсека, когда Джоанна была рядом. Эту мягкость Кирк сейчас не мог не почувствовать. 

Он улыбнулся.

— Все будет идеально, вот увидишь. Джоанне окажут самую лучшую медицинскую помощь во всем флоте, а следующим правителем вселенной будет _наш_ ребенок.

Боунса это, видимо, не слишком убедило. 

— Я не отказываюсь от тебя, Боунс. Ты все еще мой любимчик. Ничего не изменится, разве что мы станем одной большой и счастливой семьей.

— Счастливой… — лицо Боунса вновь исказилось от гнева. — Ты спишь с моей дочерью, больной ублюдок, как ты смеешь…

— Я не спрашиваю твоего разрешения, Маккой, — Как же он мог не замечать? Все так удачно сложилось. Боунс был идеален, в нем сочетались все черты, которые только можно хотеть от любовника и начальника медслужбы. Но Джоанна была просто подарком — женщиной, способной рожать детей и так похожей на отца.

Кирк искренне наслаждался тем, что она хотела его так же, как и он ее. Заставить ее сдаться оказалось даже слишком легко. Сначала она, конечно, велела ему отвалить, но внутри нее таилось сильное желание разозлить отца. Может, Кирку даже хотелось бы, чтобы она сопротивлялась дольше, еще больше напоминая своего отца. Может, когда все разрешится, он скажет Боунсу, что так и было.

А может, он не станет делать этого. Она сама не сказала бы отцу — не открыла бы ему такое о себе. Маккой этого заслуживал.

— Сам же говорил, что мне стоит завести собственного ребенка, — они довольно долго шли к той жизни, которой жили сейчас, но он до сих пор помнил улыбку Боунса и его уверенность в том, что Джоанна никогда не достанется Кирку. Маккой всегда бросал ему вызов, побуждая дерзко брать новые высоты. Их отношения всегда были таковыми: Маккой бросал вызов, а Кирк резво бросался преодолевать очередное препятствие. — Ты — причина того, что происходит. 

— Нет, — Боунс с силой толкнул его, но Кирк сжал его запястья и надавил еще сильнее, заставляя понять — с него хватит. 

— Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, Маккой.

Он подождал, и Боунс наконец кивнул — с каменным лицом, но все же признавая поражение. Кирк почувствовал ликование от собственной победы и возбуждения и, наклонившись, настойчиво поцеловал Боунса. Тот напрягся, сначала сжав губы, но потом, как будто тая, ответил на поцелуй. Кирка всегда сводило это с ума. Джоанна не умела целоваться так.

Но потом Боунс отстранился, задыхаясь.

— Я не могу.

— Можешь, можешь. 

В эту игру они играли с тех пор, как Кирк стал капитаном. Боунса каждый раз приходилось заставлять, раскрывая его потенциал, и Кирк всегда наслаждался этим процессом.

Боунс скривил губы и беспорядочно зашевелил руками, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата. Кирк усилил хватку, задаваясь вопросом, не напрашивается ли Боунс на очередную драку.

Боунс встретился с ним взглядом.

Его глаза расширились, в них плескалась эмоции, он закусил губу — Джоанне не удавался такой вид, никто не мог выглядеть так же уязвимо. Боунс потянулся и поцеловал Кирка с пьянящей смесью мольбы и подчинения, которая после ярости и сопротивления действовала как наркотик.

— После встречи с Пайком, — произнес Кирк. Победив, он мог позволить себе немного щедрости. Боунс еще придет в себя.

Маккой глянул на него из-под ресниц.

— Хорошо.

Уходя, Кирк улыбался.

* * *

**Эпизодий: Посетитель**

Встреча с Кирком прошла, как ожидалось. Они с Пайком спустились на Иззар II с подобающим антуражем, быстро разобрались с протоколом, документами и почестями и расстались с обычным договором: Кирк будет делать все, что Пайк велит, и возьмет все заслуги на себя.

Ему приходилось смотреть на этого гениального ублюдка, своего протеже, и притворяться, будто именно такой он и спланировал жизнь. Пусть вся переданная слава и била по нему, но данный договор соблюдался ими с тех самых пор, как Пайк занял должность адмирала.

Но сюда он пришел не из-за этого.

Настоящая причина, расположившись в его гостиничном номере в столице Иззара III, в ожидании крутила гипошприц. Будь это кто-то другой, Пайк заподозрил бы, что его пытаются отравить, но Маккой был не таков.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы оказали мне услугу, — произнес он. 

— Разве не лучше обратиться с этим к Джиму? 

Пайк терпеть не мог щедрость. После Нарады, когда все поняли, что он потерял капитанство, но остался в живых, многие приползали к нему, даже родная сестра, которую вовсе не заботил тот факт, что она кланяется в ноги инвалиду. Все это раздражало, хоть и забавляло порой. Доктора и медсестры сводили его с ума, дотрагиваясь, забирая пробы на анализ и искренне его жалея.

Лишь один врач сделал больше остальных и спас ему жизнь. Маккой, чудо-доктор, человек с волшебными руками. Он стал причиной того, что Пайк все еще жил.

Его последней надеждой.

— Это по медицинской части.

— А на Земле больше нет докторов?

— Я бывал у них, — у слишком многих, некомпетентных, противоречащих друг другу, дававших бредовые советы и слишком боявшихся оскорбить адмирала. Только Маккой был способен взглянуть в глаза и смело сказать о том, что Пайк больше не сможет ходить.

— И в чем же дело?

— Я хочу иметь детей. 

После этой фразы Маккой, один из самых эмоциональных людей, которых он когда-либо встречал, окаменел.

Пайк открыл нужный файл и протянул падд Маккою. Тот убрал гипошприц в карман и принялся изучать, и Пайк повторил заученную наизусть, чтобы не запинаться, речь:

— Мы пытаемся зачать ребенка. Из-за моего повреждения позвоночника с этим возникают сложности. Я хочу знать, можно ли с этим что-либо сделать.

Маккой долго рассматривал падд, прежде чем поднять голову, и в его взгляде не было жалости. Пайк — как и многие другие пациенты, хоть раз попадавшие в руки этого врача — знал, что за злобой и негодованиями Маккоя пряталась забота, которая выходила на первый план, когда дело доходило до операционного стола.

— С этим я могу помочь... — Пайк кивнул, стиснув зубы. — Но мне нужна ответная услуга. 

Он моргнул. В каком-то смысле он испытал облегчение, когда понял, что ему предлагают не просто помощь, а сделку. Он построил свою карьеру на сделках, и даже ромуланцы не смогли заставить уничтожить это в нем.

— Я мог бы посодействовать.

— Я хочу работать на вас. 

Пайк подобного не ожидал.

— Вы работаете на Кирка, — заметил он.

— Я ухожу от него. 

Пайк на мгновение потерял дар речи. Он прекрасно знал, что Кирк был невыносимой сволочью. Жестокость позволила ему стать прекрасным капитаном, но сделала из него ужасного человека. Однако Кирк и Маккой годами дополняли друг друга — именно Маккой и привел Кирка на борт _Энтерпрайза_. 

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что у вас двоих все схвачено.

— Он обрюхатил мою дочь, — голос Маккоя резко погрубел, а рука так сжала падд, что тот едва не сломался.

Пайк попытался скрыть свой шок, задумчиво хмыкнув. Он-то думал, что Кирк был умнее…

Впрочем, соблазн он понимал. В Звездном флоте было много людей, которых требовалось сломать — но все же меньше, чем тех, кто любил ломать. Маккой, симпатичный на лицо, бьющий словами под дых и пр _о_ клятый чувством сострадания, был из первых. Кирк же заведомо относился ко вторым. Но существовали границы, которые даже офицеру Звездного флота не стоило переходить. И Пайк, как любой, кто хотел бы стать отцом, знал, что дочь Маккоя была по ту сторону этих границ.

Кирк совершил ошибку, и если он опустился до подобного, значит, дальше будет только хуже.

Маккой как будто принял его молчание за отказ.

— Ваш случай требует регулярного контроля, и я уверен, что ваша жена предпочла бы обратиться к кому-то надежному...

— Вы хорошо справляетесь с родами?

Маккой усмехнулся:

— Говорили, что да. 

— А что Кирк об этом думает?

— Он не знает и точно не обрадуется.

Пайк подумал о последствиях. Кирк был любимчиком Звездного флота. Вряд ли он так легко отпустил бы наследника…

Но его, Пайка, это не волновало. Результат станет сплошной головной болью, но он готов заплатить эту небольшую цену, если точно будет знать, что оставил Кирка ни с чем — лишенным всего человеком с проклятой улыбкой на губах. Кирку для разнообразия такое не помешало бы. 

— Тогда мы договорились, — он протянул руку. Маккой пожал ее, но спросил:

— Откуда мне знать, что вы сдержите обещание?

Ему больше не придется возиться с глупцами-докторами, жена и ребенок получат самый лучший уход, и он надерет Кирку задницу. Такую возможность просто нельзя упустить, и он не собирался нарушать свое слово. 

Но он уважал людей, которые предпочитали принять меры предосторожности.

— Я человек слова, но вы может оставить это, — он кивнул на падд, — себе. Там достаточно информации, чтобы уничтожить меня.

Маккой взглянул на планшет с таким видом, будто держал в руках бомбу. У него был настолько очаровательно простодушный вид, что Пайк почти улыбнулся. 

— Ладно, — произнес Маккой, — договорились. 

— Я возвращаюсь на _Гелиос_ через час, а через четыре часа мы улетаем. Во сколько инженерному отсеку вас ожидать? 

— Через три часа, — Маккой слабо улыбнулся. — Мне еще нужно попрощаться, — и ушел.

* * *

**Эпизодий: Жена**

Джоанна боялась, что отец уйдет к тому времени, как ей удастся с ним поговорить. Думала, что придется бегать за ним, умолять о встрече.

Но он вызвал ее по коммуникатору через несколько часов после конференции, и когда она зашла в его номер в отеле, он казался спокойным. Только молчание выдавало его нервозность, и то, как он смотрел на нее: словно больше не узнавал собственную дочь. Ее бесил этот взгляд. Хотелось ненавидеть отца за все. Из-за ярости во рту у нее пересохло, язык словно онемел, и, едва переступив порог, она остановилась и неловко застыла, таращась на отца.

Он нарушил тишину первым:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Это спрашивает мой отец или мой врач?

— Джоанна.

— Потому что я уже не вижу разницы. 

— Джоанна, прекрати.

— Для этого уже слишком поздно, не думаешь?

— Я не хочу ссориться с тобой.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не уйти, _как обычно_?

От этих слов он вздрогнул, и она прижала руки ко рту, чтобы больше ничего не сболтнуть. Но эта обида, эти слова гноились в ней годами… пока она не совершила самый глупый поступок за всю свою жизнь, позволяя чему-то новому зародиться внутри себя. 

Теперь, когда она высказалась, эти слова казались по-детски глупыми. 

Но отец не сердился.

— Гнев — это обычное дело. Благодаря ему мы остаемся людьми.

Она хотела сказать, что испытывала гнев — такой, что когда Кирк только начал плотоядно коситься на нее, ей было наплевать. Но если бы она озвучила это, то пришлось бы объяснять, как гнев перерос во что-то другое. Она убеждала себя, что продолжает так поступать, чтобы привязать Кирка к ним. Все знали о том, что происходило между ним и ее отцом, и задавались вопросом, когда же Кирк откажется от него, чтобы осесть и завести наследника. 

Теперь необходимость в таких вопросах отпадет.

Ей только нужно было заставить Кирка и отца понять это. Она была уверена, что стоит ей подобрать правильные слова, и отец поймет. Он не бросил бы их, так что у нее было время его убедить. А Кирк уже знал, она поняла это: он перестал прикасаться к ней, перестал смотреть ей в глаза.

Ее мать поступила так же. «Ты выглядишь точно как он, — говорила она, разглядывая свои ногти, пока загорала под солнцем Джорджии, — и наверняка будешь доставлять столько же проблем».

— Все наладится, — произнесла она, злясь, что не смогла избавиться от дрожи в голосе.

— Я знаю, — его лицо исказилось, как будто он вот-вот бы заплакал.

— Все будет хорошо. 

Она знала, что ее слова звучали по-детски, но ведь это было правдой. Сейчас все злились, но злиться до бесконечности было невозможно. Кирк любил ее отца — она это знала, — и она его любила, и отец ее любил. И они трое полюбят этого ребенка.

— Кирк не бросит нас, не с ребенком, и…

— Ты не оставишь его себе, — произнес отец с таким усталым видом, что она больше не могла устоять на месте. 

Он крепко прижал ее к себе. Многие боялись гипошприцов, которые отец носил с собой, и его грозных окриков, но не они причиняли боль, а его любовь. В детстве Джоанна думала, что он ушел, потому что не любил ее. И только разобравшись, что представлял собой Кирк и с чем отец сталкивался каждый день, она все поняла. 

Его боль было сложно не увидеть, и Джоанна обняла его и улыбнулась, ничего не говоря. 

— Он будет вечно использовать _его_ против тебя, — произнес отец ей в шею. — Ты никогда не избавишься от него.

— Я уже приняла решение, пап.

Но он не остановился:

— Ты должна сделать это. Нет других вариантов, ты должна…

— Уже все решено, папочка. Все наладится…

Она вздрогнула, когда у нее по плечу разлилось тепло, и сжала руки, когда поняла, что это значило. Он крепко обнял ее в ответ, надавив на ребра. Джоанна задержала дыхание, пытаясь продлить этот момент.

— Я очень люблю тебя, — произнес он сорванным голосом, как будто совсем недавно кричал.

— Отпусти.

Он мученически выдохнул — странный звук прозвучал совсем не по-человечески.

— Папочка, пожалуйста…

Он продолжил ее держать.

* * *

**Эпилог: Чужак**

В ярости не было человечности. Теперь он знал это, пока смотрел на мертвую дочь и чувствовал странную пустоту там, где раньше был гнев. Он ощущал неведомое спокойствие. Что-то изменилось в нем: он как будто сбросил старую кожу.

На ее лице читалось умиротворение. К яду он добавил успокоительное, а годы тренировок позволили ему мгновенно найти вену. Она даже не успела нахмуриться. Чуть-чуть вздрогнула и замерла навечно, не чувствуя боли.

Она казалась совершенно невесомой в его руках — может, ее смерть придала ему больше сил. Все волнения казались теперь неважными, но он помнил, что оставалось еще кое-что. Еще один несожженный мост.

Джим постучал в дверь именно в этот момент, словно его позвали.

— Открывай, Боунс. 

Этот же приказ он отдал в ту ночь, когда стал капитанам. Маккой помнил ту ночь — ярость и предательство, которые он ощутил, и плачевную легкость, с которой сдался.

— Ну, давай. Я же должен увидеть, как ты метаешь молнии взглядом.

Теперь все закончилось.

— Сейчас же, Боунс. Это приказ твоего капитана.

Джим больше не был его капитаном.

— Открой дверь. 

Он знал, что Джим скоро узнает о яде или спросит, где Джоанна, или поговорит с Пайком. Маккой принял меры предосторожности: он не хотел, чтобы его ярость и боль стали достоянием общественности.

— Маккой!

Маккой уже давно привык, что Джим вваливается к нему в любой момент, когда захочет: привилегии капитана и бесконечно раздутое чувство собственности способствовали этому. Но вне _Энтерпрайза_ запертая дверь стала настоящим препятствием.

— Это бесполезно.

— Что ты делаешь?

Он опустил взгляд на расслабленное лицо Джоанны, на ее живот, где…

— Все уже сделано. 

— Боунс, — голос Джима смягчился, как обычно, когда того снедала чистая ярость. Маккой иногда принимал на себя основной удар этой злости, но еще чаще беспомощно стоял рядом и смотрел, как страдают другие.

Он не удержал смешок:

— Умерь нрав. 

— Где Джоанна? — вопрос был практически неслышен. 

Она была в безопасности. Она принадлежала только ему.

Но вопрос задавал Джим, в этом и был смысл, поэтому Маккой ответил только:

— Ее больше нет.

Джим затих. Маккою хотелось увидеть выражение его лица, но было достаточно и того, что смеха после его слов не послышалось. 

Он надеялся, что Джим больше никогда даже не улыбнется.

— Впусти меня, — через некоторое время глухо сказал тот.

Последняя победа:

— Никогда, — ответил Маккой.

Джим взревел — бешено, теряя остатки всего человеческого. Если бы он был собакой, Маккой пристрелил бы его, как милосердный человек; но это был Джим, капитан Звездного флота, и Маккой только улыбнулся.

Он надеялся, что Джим доживет лет до ста пятидесяти, что умрет от раны, которую мог бы залатать любой достойный врач.

Он перехватил свою прекрасную мертвую дочь, чтобы ухватиться за коммуникатор.

— Маккой Гелиосу: двоих на борт.

Вокруг них появился свет, и Маккой почувствовал, как начинает подниматься.


End file.
